On the rocks
by Kixen
Summary: As time goes on the romance in Danny and Ember's marriage begins to fade. Because of this Ember makes a terrible mistake. Will Danny forgive her, or will he leave the rock diva for good. Takes place after picking up the pieces. Rated T.
1. On the rocks

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. One, they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Second, if I was there would be some more seasons going on. And lastly Danny wouldn't be with Sam. Enjoy "On The Rocks".

(AN: This is a sequel I am writing. To understand this better read it's prequels which are Danny Mclain, Danny Mclain the honeymoon, Danny Mclain after the honeymoon. and Picking up the pieces. Now on with the story.)

Ember's realm 7 years later

"Baby pop, I am going out with my girlfriends again. Make sure Sierra is in bed before I get back ok?" Ember says in calm tone.

"Whatever you say My Dancing Flame," Danny answered in a somewhat normal tone.

Things had changed since Danny came to Ember's realm. On the first day Ember took the wishing rock that Sierra had in her grasp, and wished for a faux clone of Danny to stay in the human realm. With this no one would worry or try to kill her for 'kidnapping' the real Danny. However, at the same time because of this Danny couldn't talk to his human friends without causing problems. Ember also made it forbidden for Danny to go anywhere near Desiree for reasons they all knew. The only being he had left was his little 7 year old daughter. However, even with the most important being in this world with him Danny wasn't his normal happy self. Sierra, in her father's arms was able to pick up on this, and being the bright girl that she was decided to speak with her father about it.

"Daddy, why do you look so sad? You know when you are sad I can't help but be sad as well." Sierra said to her father.

"I am sorry for making you feel sad Sierra. I have an idea, how about we go out for change?" Danny said causing Sierra to smile.

"Yes daddy let go out and have some fun." Sierra said as she grabbed onto her father, and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

Danny and Sierra reappeared in a ghost part where they saw the box ghost and the lunch lady. While the Lunch Lady herself didn't change all the much in appearance, the Box Ghost was the spitting image of his future self minus the eye patch and hook for hand. When the older couple saw Danny with his daughter they were in shock to say the least.

"What is our enemy doing in the Ghost Zone? And with a ghost child at that?" The Box Ghost asked.

"That is Box Lunch isn't it?" Danny asked completely ignoring the question.

"Yes, but how did you know that was her name?" The Lunch lady now asked.

"In another timeline I had met her though she was a little older then what she is now. She is the spitting image of the box lunch I saw. Now to answer your question this is my daughter Sierra." Danny said causing both the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady to gasp.

"You have a child, but how? Last I remember you were dating that Latina girl for the past 5 years, and Sierra doesn't look a thing like her." The Lunch Lady said.

'So my clone is dating Paulina? I would have been sure it would have been with Sam. Oh well.' Danny thought to himself.

"She isn't Paulina's daughter. She is my child and Ember's." Danny said causing them to go into shock again.

"I knew she was cheating on her boyfriend with the ghost boy. I can't believe it." The Box Ghost said shocking Danny to the core.

Danny at this point called forth his special clone and gave it instructions.

"Clone-me, take Sierra over to Desiree's. I am going to have a talk with the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, then a talk with Ember." Danny said in a tone that caused his clone to smile.

"Now that is one order I am happy to comply with. Does this mean that you are going to do what you should have years ago?" Clone Danny asked.

"I just might do that if what they are telling me is true." Danny said causing his clone to grin even more before teleporting away.

"So tell me child what are you to Ember?" The Lunch Lady asked.

"I am supposed to be her husband, and Sierra is our daughter. However, since Sierra turned two, Ember has been distant from me and her. We hardly do anything together, and right now, I am not even supposed to be out of the house. In other words, our marriage is on the rocks." Danny said to the older couple.

"If what you are saying is true, then your wife has been having a 5 year affair with someone else. In fact I saw her today with Skulker." The box ghost said causing Danny's temper to spike.

'I owed Skulker a beating from another timeline, but if he is cheating with my wife, then I might just destroy him!' Danny thought as he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

"Boxy, why did you go and tell Danny that?" The Lunch lady asked.

"I may be his enemy, but we both have something in common now. We are both fathers. Since he has done such a great job raising his child he deserves to know the truth." The Box ghost answered.

Skull Island

Danny reappears on Skull Island and takes a look around. Danny doesn't have to look far as he can hear Ember's voice coming from another direction. Danny continues to follow the sound of her voice until he finds a clearing where Ember and Skulker are in a romantic embrace. To say Danny was pissed off was an understatement.

'Ok I can forgive Ember if she was captured here and Skulker was trying to rape her, but it looks like they are enjoying each other's company. Either that or something else is going on. Please, for a change, let the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady be wrong.' Danny thought to himself.

However what Danny saw next cause the little faith he had in Ember to disappear completely. Danny then watched as Skulker used his intangibility power to make her clothes come off, and within moments Danny sees the two of them engage in the act of sex. Danny anger spiked even more when he heard her moans and what she was saying in her moans (AN: I won't say what she is saying in her moans I will leave that up to your imagination.)

'So this is what you have been doing for the past 5 years? Screwing your ex-boyfriend? Oh just wait until you come home Ember I have a surprise for you!' Danny thought as Danny disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Ember's realm 4 hours later

Ember comes into her realm expecting to smell the scent of her favorite meal. However, instead of smelling her favorite Italian dish she smells nothing cooking which surprises her.

"Baby-pop? Why isn't our special dinner ready for us? Did you get sick or something?" Ember asked only to see a dark area within the room.

"I am sorry Ember, but I just didn't feel like cooking tonight. In fact we need to talk." Danny said in a tone so dark it caused Ember to flinch.

"What do we need to talk about Baby-pop? Also why aren't you calling me my pet name?" Ember asked trying to find out information.

"Ember I have been keeping a secret from you. But I also know you have been keeping one from me. Now, will you spill hours first, or shall I?" Danny said in a tone Ember didn't like.

"What is the matter with you Baby-pop? Is it because I haven't been giving you any lately? Wait a minute don't tell me you are cheating on me because I haven't been putting out?" Ember asked feeling her rage grow.

"No Ember I would never cheat on you. When we renewed our vows all that time ago, I wanted to make us work. However, my secret is that I have all my memories back that were erased." Danny said causing Ember to breathe a sigh of relief. However, at the same time she began to worry as well.

"How long have you had your old memories baby pop?" Ember asked.

"I gained them back when I released the clone with its own personality. He did it in the hope that I would go back to first love since I did that the first time around. However, I decided to stay with you Ember." Danny said causing Ember to smile again.

"So even with you old memories you still chose to stay with me? You really must love me to do that baby pop. I am so lucky to have you." Ember said causing Danny hand to glow bright red instead of green.

"However, if I had known what I just learned recently, I would have just left you and went back to Desiree. Ember, tell me the truth how long has it been going on?" Danny asked in the same deadly tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about Baby-Pop, and please call me your dancing flame it really turns me on to you." Ember said causing Danny to punch a wall to release his anger.

"Liar! I know you have been cheating on me with the same person who nearly ended your afterlife in another timeline!" Danny said with fury.

"What are you talking about Baby-Pop? I would never cheat on you. After everything I went through I would never-"

"Stop lying to me!" Danny roared, cutting off Ember while punching another wall.

"I have been here being a good husband and father to for the past 7 years, and you can't even be faithful or truthful to me? I mean sure I done some things you told me not to do, but unlike you I never cheated on you!" Danny roared with anger while his eyes changed to red for short period.

"Baby pop, calm down, the last thing we need you to do, is turn into Dark Danny." Ember said causing Danny to punch a third wall.

"Answer my question for how long?" Danny asked again feeling the rage and fury while glaring at Ember with a look that almost made her wet her panties.

"I've been cheating on you for the past 5 years. Today I told Skulker it would be the last time because even though you aren't the same like when we were first married I still love you."Ember said causing Danny anger to grow even more.

"YOU STILL LOVED ME? THAT IS GRADE-A BULLSHIT EMBER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD THE CHANCE TO CHEAT ON YOU BUT I DIDN'T?" Danny roared. "I WILL TELL YOU! I HAD LITERALLY HUNDREDS OF TIMES I COULD HAVE CHEATED ON YOU BUT I DIDN'T!"

Ember now looking into Danny's eyes could see that he really wanted to destroy someone, but instead he just took his anger out on the walls.

'Baby pop really must be holding himself back from hitting me. Lord knows if I caught him cheating on me I would have killed both of them. But how am I going to make his alright?' Ember asked herself.

Danny now feeling his anger subside a bit toned his voice down when he spoke next.

"You know what is going to happen now right?" Danny asked.

"I take you back to our bedroom, Hit you with an extra heavy dose of makeup sex, and we put all this behind us?" Ember said only for Danny to do laugh in a way that would make even the Joker flinch.

"No Ember If you want some loving go back to Skulker, and get it. If you can cheat on me with him he must have something I don't. Good bye Ember I hope it was worth it." Danny said as he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

'God what have I done?' Ember thought to herself as fresh tears came from out of her eyes

Stage out

Kixen and Ember show

Ember: WTF Kixen?

Kixen: What were you expecting me to do? Have Danny saw 'I forgive you, but don't do it again, or you better make me say your name in bed?

Ember: No not that, why would you have me cheat on baby pop like that?

Kixen: Marriage has its ups and downs. What fun would marriage be if they were only happy times?

Ember: You could have had baby pop just wail on me.

Kixen: Oh sure make him be no better than Skulker even though he would have a good reason to beat you. And no, Danny isn't a woman beater; don't you remember back two sagas back when you pissed Danny off when you mention aborting Sierra? He didn't hit you in any way he punched the wall.

Ember: But I was pregnant with Sierra at the time. Hitting me would be hitting her. In this saga I am not pregnant.

Kixen: The only way I would have him go to work on you would be in the bedroom and in a good way. Not the way where he would open a can on you. Besides if he did that, then he would have Kitty after him trying to banish him.

Kitty: You got that right Kixen, but on another note, why aren't you keeping your word, and being nice to Ember? It seems like you want to drag her character through the mud.

Kixen: Ember character did have an affair of 5 years. Plus Danny does have his memories back so what did you expect him to do?

Kitty: 'Danny glares at Ember with a look that sent a chill down her spine. However instead of hurting her Danny used his power to make her clothes come off, and instantly gave Ember the hardest screw she ever had.' In other words have Danny and Ember have very rough make up sex.

Ember: Sierra you were able to get me a happy ending before please help mommy now.

14 year old Sierra: No way Mother, I think I will try to and convince Kixen to make him go back to his 'Arabian goddess', or maybe even Sam.

Ember: Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?

Kixen: She is your daughter she is just at the age she would have been if I didn't do the second time travel that is all. And besides, 7 year old Sierra is sick with the ghost flu.

Danny: Since Kixen and the ladies are busy right now, I do just say R and R people.


	2. Ember's desperate move

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part two of On The Rocks.

Ghost Zone Park

"Daddy, why are you so sad? Please don't be sad around me it make me feel sad as well." Sierra said trying to cheer her father up in her own way.

"I am sorry for making you sad Sierra. You know you are the most important being in my life right?" Danny asked while tickling Sierra causing her to laugh.

"Please stop it daddy, you know I am ticklish." Sierra said only for Danny to continue for a little while longer.

Eventually Danny stopped tickling Sierra, and took her over to a swing. He put Sierra on the swing, and began to push her. Danny could see by the look on Sierra's face that she was having fun, which made Danny to smile. Danny did this for about 10 minutes until Danny heard an 'ah that is so sweet,' which gained his attention. When Danny turned around he saw Kitty sitting down on the bench watching him. Danny scooped up Sierra, and walked over to the green hair ghost, and sat next to her. Upon this happening Kitty gasped in shock to see that it was Danny pushing the little girl on the swing.

"Danny what are you doing in the Ghost Zone, and why are you pushing that little girl on a swing?" Kitty asked. "Not that the scene wasn't sweet in the least."

"Kitty there is nothing wrong with me having some fun with my little girl, she is my everything, and I am not going to be a bad parent." Danny answered.

"Parent you? How can she be your child? She doesn't look anything like that Latina girl I see all over you." Kitty stated.

"It is a long story if you want to know." Danny started.

"I have time since Johnny, forgot our anniversary again, and went to hang out with Skulker and Bertrand." Kitty stated.

Danny went on and explained everything that had happened from the moment he was kidnapped by Ember to him finding out she commented adultery. When Danny was finished the entire story Kitty didn't want to believe it.

"As much as I don't want to believe this story, I know if you two were dating then the cheating part is true, since Ember was in a 'friends with benefits thing with Skulker'. But to think she never told me about you or anything. In fact, I don't think she told anyone about this. Does anyone else know of your marriage?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, there is someone else who knows and to say she is pissed is an understatement." Danny said causing Kitty to laugh.

"I figured your human best friend would be pissed off to find out she lost her first crush to someone else." Kitty said absentmindedly.

"No, Sam has no clue about this. As far she or almost anyone else knows the faux clone is the real me. I was referring to the one my clone keeps telling me to get with." Danny said, causing Kitty to get annoyed.

"I think your other personality clone is an undercover home wreaker! In fact let me speak with him so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Kitty said causing Danny to comply with her request.

"Clone daddy!" Sierra said as she flying tackle hugged him the moment he appeared.

Upon seeing this, Kitty growled, "You are so lucky that this little girl is attached to you, because I was going to banish your home wreaking butt!"

"Call me what you want, but you should know two things. One, you can't banish me without banishing my original self, and second, Ember is the reason Danny almost turned into Dark Danny!" Clone Danny said with a bit of anger.

"Why do you hate Ember so much? Aren't you a part of Danny? You should love her like Danny does." Kitty asked.

"Right now Danny hates Ember for her cheating on him with Skulker, so right now we are on the same wavelength with Ember. Second, the moment she threatened to abort Sierra was the moment she earned my dislike. It was later on when her jealously and mistrust of Danny came up that I learned to hate her." Clone Danny said causing Kitty to gasp.

"Ember threatened to abort Sierra? But why would she do that?" Kitty asked.

"She wanted to hit me where it hurts when she thought I was cheating on her. I wouldn't touch her and do what we would do on a regular because I didn't want to risk hurting our child. It was then she accused me of cheating on her with Desiree. When I complemented her beauty that was when she went off on me." Danny answered.

"She forgot the one major thing about me when it comes to relationships. When my original is with someone, he would never cheat on them, no matter what." Clone Danny added.

"Maybe I should have listened to my clone, tell Ember the truth, and end our relationship sooner." Danny said causing Kitty to slap him.

"You are just going to walk away from the best thing that has ever happened to you? I can't believe I am hearing this!" Kitty said, outraged.

"I would never walk away from the best thing that has happened to me. I am not a deadbeat father Kitty. I love my daughter with all my being!" Danny said causing Kitty to sigh.

"That is good to hear, but I was referring to your marriage with Ember. Real couples work out their differences and stick it out!" Kitty said causing Clone Danny to laugh.

"That is funny Kitty I needed a good laugh. Ember never tried to talk to Danny about any problems they might have been having, she just went over to Skulker and spread her legs for him! Not only that, but she is a failure as a mother! She never changed a single diaper, fed Sierra, cleaned her, or do any of those things! That was all me and my original! She was never around for Sierra's first steps, first flight, or even first use of her own powers! As far as I am concerned she was a better mother in the last time line when she didn't know who the mother was. At least then she paid attention to Sierra!" Clone Danny said pissed off.

Ignoring Clone Danny's rant, Kitty went over to the original Danny and decided to ask the one question that she wanted to before his rant.

"Danny what was it that you didn't tell Ember that you are going to tell her now? You sure it isn't that you are cheating on her?" Kitty asked.

"No Kitty, unlike Ember, I don't cheat on the person I am suppose to be in a relationship with, even though I had literally over hundreds of times to do so. What I am going to tell her is that when she thinks we renewed our vows wasn't really the case. When you have a ghost zone wedding if something happens to break to bind you have with your lover, then you have 3 years to renew it. If you don't renew it within that time, then you can never be married to that person again no matter what you do." Danny said causing Kitty to gasp.

"You are really going to end it with her aren't you? Please Danny think before you do something that will break her heart even more!" Kitty said causing Clone Danny to chuckle.

"If Embers love and trust was anywhere near the loyalty you have for your friend, then I wouldn't hate her, and Danny would have the perfect lover. But that isn't the case, and hopefully, Danny will do the right thing." Clone Danny said causing Kitty to once again get pissed off.

"If you mean by think of a way to repair his marriage, then you might be on to something. There has to be a reason for what Ember did to Danny. Just find out what the reason is, fix it, and boom problem solved without breaking up." Kitty said only for Danny to frown.

"You are forgetting one thing I would have to forgive her first, and that is something I can't do. I am going back to speak with her but I won't forgive her." Danny said as he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

Ember's realm

"Calm down girlfriend, he will be back and… Can I call them or what?" Penelope said as she saw Danny, his clone and Sierra together.

"Ember we need to talk about something really important." Danny said in a no nonsense tone.

"You are right Danny and since I am here you two will be going through some marriage counseling." Penelope said in a firm tone.

"Nothing you can say will make me stay in this room and take your counseling. I have had enough." Danny said in his stubborn tone.

'Yes Danny go don't stop now!' Clone Danny said to himself.

"Please baby pop… *sob*… don't do this we can… *sob* work this out." Ember said with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I even care? You cheated on me with Skulker, so it is obvious that you don't care about our relationship. You are never there for Sierra so it is obvious you don't want to be a mom. I am leaving now, and this time I won't be coming back. Now you can do what you want with whoever you want, and not have to worry about me." Danny said causing Penelope to speak up.

"It is your fault for neglecting Ember, if you didn't neglect her she wouldn't have done this." Penelope started causing Danny anger to spike to the point while the room temperature went down by 70 degrees.

"Clone me please take Sierra out of here. I don't want her to pick up something she shouldn't." Danny told his clone.

"Where would you like me to take her?" Clone Danny asked.

"You choose since you can think for yourself." Danny said causing Ember to flare up.

"Baby pop I don't want our little girl to be around that skanky whore! She is seven and very impressionable! Next thing you know she will be wearing her attire and attracting the wrong attention!" Ember said causing both Danny's to laugh.

"This coming from a woman who spread her legs for someone other than her husband? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"So you finally decide to think about your daughter when I am going to leave? Well to little too late Ember. We are over and there is nothing you can do about it!" Danny said causing Ember to frown.

"I guess I have no choice then. I will see you in court Danny. If we aren't going to be together, then I will fight to keep my daughter in my custody." Ember said causing Clone Danny and Danny to gasp.

"Ember you are just doing this to try to hold on to us, since you know that we won't leave her alone! You don't even care about Sierra. This is low even for you!" Clone Danny said with disgust in his voice.

"Sorry baby pop, but you forced my hand. You don't want to forgive me, and give me another chance to make things right in our marriage, so I am going to do this instead." Ember said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Ember if you are truly serious about wanting to be a mother to your daughter, then I won't stop you, but is it really necessary to try and take our child from me?" Danny asked actually in a normal tone.

"If that's what it takes to make things right, then so be it!" Ember said finally feeling she broke through to Danny.

"Oh please, you had more than enough chances to not only save your marriage, but be a mother to our daughter. But all you did was prove that you are the thing that you call your rival for Danny a whore! Besides if a court was to look at everything that happened here, you would never win." Clone Danny said with confidence.

Sierra hearing the conversation flew over to Danny and cling to him with all her soul.

"Daddy, please don't let her take me away from you! I don't want to be with anyone who makes you sad Daddy!" Sierra said with tears being to swell in her eyes.

"When is the court date Ember? Tell me and I will be there! I won't let you take Sierra away from me!" Daddy said in a tone so serious that it send chill down everyone's spines.

"You will know when it comes, baby pop. Oh and trust me, I will win this fight." Ember said with determination.

"Sierra, don't worry I won't abandon you ever I promise." Danny said just before disappearing into a poof of green smoke.

"Ember are you sure that is wise? I know the gain from this move is great, but the odds are against you. No offense to you, but Danny has not only the parental advantage, but Sierra's unconditional love as well." Penelope said with worry.

"I will have my family back, and I will do whatever it takes. Baby pop will never abandon Sierra so all I need to do is get her in my care and baby pop will come back to me on my terms. I know it is low, but I won't lose him to anyone." Ember replied with her ponytail burning brighter then ever.

Stage out

Kixen and Ember chat

Ember: For the love of god, why are you doing this?

Kixen: Danny is very stubborn when he wants to be, and I think it is very in character for him

Penelope: Like someone said before, why don't you make Danny forgive her?

Kitty: I have to agree with Penelope in this one!

Kixen: Hey if Ember wins the battle in court she might just get her chance. You should know by now Danny will never abandon Sierra.

14 year old Sierra: Please Kixen don't make daddy lose. I don't want to be apart from him.

Ember: Who's side are you on Sierra?

14 year old Sierra: Daddy's side. I am a daddy's girl after all

Desiree: When will I get a part in this story? I am mentioned, but I haven't got an ounce of screen time what gives?

Ember: Hopefully you won't get any screen time in this one!

14 year old Sierra: Hopefully you lose this so my younger self won't be separated from her only good parent.

Danny: Maybe if this character's Ember can be a good mom to Sierra, maybe my character will eventually change his mind about your character Ember.

Ember: Listen to baby pop and have my character be a good mother to our daughter. BTW baby pop are we still on for tonight?

14 year old Sierra: When will I get any screen time Kixen? I am getting even less time then Desiree has in this series.

Desiree: While everyone argue Kixen want to thank everyone who is reading this fanfic and Kixen would also like to thank the beta reader of this as well. Now remember readers R and R plus tell Kixen to be give me some more screen time.

Ember: Shut up you husband stealing Skank!


	3. The rocky road ahead

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters other then Sierra. The rest of them are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part three of on the rocks.

Ember's realm

"Kitty I know you heard the whole story from Baby pop, and I want to know what is your take on this?" Ember asked finally done crying.

"Ember like you did to Danny I too cheated on Johnny in the past. In fact I cheated on Johnny with Danny." Kitty started.

"You did what? You had an affair with my husband?" Ember said feeling so much emotion and anger at the moment that her eyes changed from green to red, and her flaming ponytail burned so high it was going to the ceiling.

"This was before you were even dating him let alone got married to him." Kitty said causing Ember to calm down. "As I was saying in the past I cheated on Johnny, however even after I cheated on him he forgave me and took me back. It is because of this happening that I can not only relate to you, but stay by your side through this."

"Thank you girlfriend I am glad that you…" Ember never got the chance to finish her sentence since Kitty charged up her fist, and punched Ember extremely hard which not only shocked her in the process, but sent her flying across the room. "What did you do that for?"

"That is for using an innocent child to try and get Danny back! I only learned of Sierra and your marriage to Danny recently, but Danny is the kind of father that any woman would want for their kids. He loves that little girl to death, and you are going to try and take her away from him? I have to agree with the home wreaker that is a really low blow Ember!" Kitty said with some disgust.

"I would have to agree with Kitty on that one Ember. However, I have a friend who is a lawyer who will take the case and fight for you. However, I will only do that on one condition. Weather we win this or not you will do what you should have been doing, and become a true mother to your child!" Penelope said with almost the same level of disgust as Kitty.

"Ok I will do what I should have done years ago when I got my family back if it isn't too late. I mean what if I lose? Then I may never get the chance to be a mother to my daughter like I should have." Ember said with a bit of sadness.

"Ember Danny wants you to be a mother to your daughter. Didn't you hear his words? He said if you truly wanted to be a mother to Sierra he won't stop you. Besides maybe if you can show that you are a responsible parent with time Danny may come back to you as well." Kitty replied. "From what Danny was telling me, and the vibe I got from him all he wants to do right now is be a father to his daughter not look for a relationship so there is hope.

'I wonder for how long though? If I know my rival as soon as she learns the truth she will make her move. Please baby pop don't abandon me. I need you along with our daughter in my afterlife.' Ember said to herself.

Pandora's realm

"SHE DID WHAT? HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE BETTER HOPE I DON'T EVER SEE HER, OR I WLL MAKE HER SUFFER!" Pandora screamed with outrage and fury. "So tell me Danny where is your daughter at now? I haven't seen her in a while."

"If my guess is correct my clone who can think for himself has taken her over to the Desiree's. Like me, you and my clone she loves Sierra and in all honestly she wants to take the role of Sierra's mother." Danny answered.

"So why don't you let her? Sierra does deserve a mother, and if someone is willing to take that role why not let them? I mean it seems her birth mother doesn't want to do that." Pandora replied.

"I will do that after this court battle for my daughter is over. My clone thinks that Ember is doing this so she can get the chance to win me back. However, her chances of winning this battle are slim to none. I am the one who as been a parent to our daughter not her. I won't lose my daughter to no one!" Danny said with determination.

"If only there was a you in my younger years maybe I wouldn't be alone now." Pandora said getting a look from Danny.

"Pandora did you just tell me that you were interested me? Not that I am not flattered, but I don't see you in a romantic sense just as a friend." Danny said causing Pandora to smile.

"I know Danny, but like I said before a single father devoted to his child is something that is extremely rare in the ghost zone. Not to mention a lot of the older females in the ghost zone wouldn't think twice to snag and your little girl for themselves." Pandora said in a calm tone.

'Wow my second mentor is saying she is interested. I have been hit on by a lot of females in the ghost zone, but this one takes the cake. I better go now before it hasn't been long, but I miss my little girl." Danny thought to himself.

"Pandora it was nice talking to you again, but I need to get back to my daughter. She is still too young to be on her own." Danny said just before she disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Desiree's realm

Danny reappeared in Desiree's realm to see his clone and Sierra playing a game causing him to smile. Danny is about to let them know he was there when he felt a claw grab him, and pull him into the back room. Danny already feeling the energy flowing through his body is ready to attack his opponent only to see it was Desiree and calmed down.

"It is about time you showed up Danny. Let me guess you are ready to pick up your daughter, and go back to your wife?" Desiree with a bit of sadness.

"Two things. First she isn't my wife she hasn't been my wife since my first timeline. Second I am not going back to her I am just came to pick up my daughter and leave. However, I would like to thank you for still being there for me even though it was at a great personal cost to you." Danny said knowing Desiree's past.

"You are lucky you have such an adorable daughter otherwise it would have been easier to say no to your clone's request. But even though she is adorable, she should be our child not Ember's!" Desiree said with a bit of jealously and anger.

"If she never kidnapped me who knows were we might have been. However, there are other things I need to worry about like Ember trying to take my daughter away from me." Danny said causing the wishing ghosts eyes to glow.

"Your clone told me about what she was trying to do, and for what she is doing I want to rip every hair out of her head! That has got to be the lowest thing I have ever heard of to try and repair something she destroyed!" Desiree hissed.

"Even so I still don't want to rob her of the change of finally stepping up to the plate and being a mother to our daughter. No matter what she does I won't take that right away from her." Danny said causing Desiree to face palm herself.

"Danny you are being too kind to her even if you don't love her anymore. She shouldn't just start to be a mother to her daughter now, She should have been doing that from the start like you are a father! Besides, there is another reason why I have been here for you Danny." Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

"I know even after all these years you still continue to wait for me to become yours Desiree. In all honestly I really should listened to my clone the moment I gained my memories back, but I wanted to make it work with Ember so Sierra would have both parents as well as maybe get back what we had in the beginning. Now I see it will never work…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree decided to put his lips to better use.

At first the kiss was once sided, but somewhere along the line Danny memories began to show him all of the happy times he had with his first love, and to Desiree's delight Danny began to kiss back. The kiss lasted for about a minute before Danny had to part lips with Desiree. Outside the door Clone Danny and Sierra were watching thanks to Sierra's new power of one sided invisibility.

"Clone daddy, why is Daddy kissing the green skinned lady?" Sierra asked.

"I think your father has finally come to his senses, and decided to get with the woman who should have been your mother from the start." Clone Danny said with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that Clone Daddy?" Sierra said while Clone Danny saw clothes disappearing.

"Sierra I will tell you when you give your father some privacy. Otherwise I will leave you guessing." Clone Danny answered causing Sierra to shut off her power. "Now as I was saying before we were born your father had a secret friendship going on between him and Desiree. As time went on, the two of them became closer and closer to one another. A few days before your mother made her move the two of them were dangerously close to starting a secret relationship with each other, but sadly your mother who knew nothing of this at the time thought it would be a good idea to off your daddy. However, at the time he didn't have his memories, so she decided to kidnap him and make him her pawn originally. However, over time thanks to your Daddy thinking she was his girlfriend, he went out of his way to impress her, and she eventually fell in love with him." Clone Danny explained.

Clone Danny is about to go on to explain even more when both he and Sierra began to hear moans come out of the room. Sierra at this point thinking something was wrong went to the door and opened it before Clone Danny could stop her. Upon opening the door both Sierra and clone Danny saw the original and Desiree both in each other's arms, and Danny with a large hickey on his neck.

"Sierra we need to go now, oh and original me this time don't let anyone stand in your way." Clone Danny said just before Sierra and Danny disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

'Oh clone Danny, that is advice I am going to take as well. This time he will stay mine.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Desiree I am sorry for what I have done. We can't do this no matter how much we may want too." Danny said causing Desiree to get upset.

"Why Danny? I know you feel the same way as I do, why can't you embrace your feelings like you were doing a few minutes ago?" Desiree asked on the verge of tears.

"I have to stand by my daughter Desiree no matter what. I know what Ember is going to do if she wins, and if that does happen I will be dragged back into a nearly loveless relationship with her. But if that is what it takes to be in my daughter's life I will do it." Danny said causing Desiree anger to grow.

"Danny don't you dare talk like that! You have been the parent to your little girl since you first laid eyes upon her! Ember hasn't don't a thing for her since she has been with you! You know your daughter inside and out, and she loves you! There isn't a judge in the ghost zone who would try to separate the two of you now even Walker! Now promise me when you win this battle you will be mine!" Desiree said causing Danny to smile.

Clockwork's workshop

"Uncle Clockwork, are you sure it is a wise move to make it so that the time stream can't be changed by anyone but you?" A teenager girl asked.

"I know I am not suppose to meddle, but my apprentice's love and family afterlife is causing chaos within the time stream. This trial will be the critical factor that decides it all. However, if this ends the wrong way which could happen, Danny's fate is just about sealed." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"I know uncle Clockwork, I am the last survivor of my time, and I don't have a future to go back to." Replied the teenage girl.

"I know you want to go to him, but first I need to do someone to you." Clockwork said as he shifted to his baby form, and touched the girl on her chest causing her to glow. "Now go to him, and stay by his side. Make sure that you watch over him and Sierra." Clockwork said looking as his apprentices teenage daughter.

"Daddy I finally get to see you again." The young teenager said just before she disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

Stage out

Ember/Kixen show

Ember: Why are you making my character go to trial when she have no redeeming qualities to win the case?

Kixen: I did say that it was Ember's desperate move. Meaning that your character is at the bottom of the barrel, and is willing to use anything she can to keep Danny out of her rival's hands. Besides I can tell you that the trial isn't going to be one sided. Trust me when I say this I will give this stories Ember a fighting chance to win.

Ember: How you made my character into a deadbeat mother who only seems to care about herself!

Kixen That I can't tell since I gave one spoiler already.

Penelope: I am guessing it is because of the lawyer that will be fighting for Ember correct?

Kixen: That is part of it but there will be more.

1f year old Sierra: Finally I get some screen time but please don't let daddy lose. I don't want my character to taken away from daddy!

7 year old Sierra: Please Kixen daddy has to win this. I don't want daddy to be hurt by my mommy's character.

Ember: Both of you are now officially on time out! Now go to your rooms!

14 year old Sierra: As if I would listen to you! Daddy raised us! You didn't do anything at all!

Kitty: Which will be changing once Ember wins the battle in court.

Danny: Kixen if I lose this battle, then in the words of a former review 'You are a shrewd woman for putting me through this'!

Kixen: That reviewer said I was a shrewd woman for putting Ember through that not you. besides if Ember wins she will become the mother she should have been from day one you can trust me on that.

Sierra: I don't want mommy to win! If she does she will take me away from daddy! If she does that I swear I will cry until I am back with daddy!

Dark Danny: Well since I am finally here kixen would like to thank all those who are reading this fanfic and would also like to say she has been busy with school which is the reason why she hasn't been updating. But on another note Kixen when will I get any screen time? I have been mentioned a few times, but I never got any screen time. Unlike my 14 year old daughter who finally is getting some screen time.

Kixen: You may or may not get any screen time. Now for everyone else R and R people.


	4. Another one on the way?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters other then my OC's. The non OC characters are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part four of on the rocks.

Ember's realm 3 weeks later

"I can't believe I have to wait at least another 2 months before I can get a court date." Ember thought, before she began feeling queasy again, ran to the toilet, and began throwing up the contents of her stomach. "Oh god, why am I feeling so sick lately? I haven't felt like this since I was pregnant with… Oh no please don't do this to me! He told me he couldn't have kids!"

Ember hoping this was just a stomach bug went into the bathroom, and took a pregnancy test. Ember looking at the stick was praying with all her being that it would show up negative.

'Please be negative. Please just let me be sick. If I am knocked up with Skulker's kid then I will never get baby pop back.' Ember preyed until the result of her test came back. 'Oh God no! I'm pregnant, and since I haven't been sleeping with baby pop I know he isn't the father of this child.'

Ember then felt her skin open, and within moments a laser came out causing Ember to cry.

"No why is this some punishment for god? Why am I pregnant with Skulker's child? He isn't even supposed to be able to have kids!" Ember cried causing a familiar voice to speak up.

"I guess this is what happens to those who cheat on the one's they love Ember." Came a voice, the voice of the person Ember wished was the father.

"Baby pop, you are here again and you brought Sierra with you. Sierra how are you doing?" Ember asked.

"Daddy, why do I have to come to see _**her**_ every day? Isn't she the woman who made you sad Daddy? I don't like being with anyone who makes you sad. Why can't I stay with the green skinned lady who I see makes you smile." Sierra asked causing Ember's temper to spike.

"Ember, don't even think about that." Danny said in a serious tone, "Blowing your top would be extremely bad for your child. But on a serious note, you know what you've got to do. I will even go with you for support if you need it."

"You would do that for me? But why Danny not that I am not happy." Ember asked.

"You are Sierra's mother, and you are finally doing what you should have been doing from the start being a mother to your daughter. Oh and Sierra, even though you like Desiree more, Ember is your ectoplasm mother not Desiree. I want you to show her the same respect that you would show me if not for yourself then for me ok?" Danny said causing Sierra to pout cutely.

"Ok Daddy, but only because it is for you," Sierra said causing Ember to smile.

"Ember let's go it is time to make sure Skulker is a father to his child." Danny said as he once again summoned clone Danny.

"I know the drill watch our daughter while you go and make sure Skulker doesn't become a dead beat dad." Clone Danny said before frowning, "Danny, if he does bail, you aren't going to get back with her to help her raise his kid are you?"

Danny scowled, "No I won't because I am going to make sure Skulker is a father to his child one way or another. Plus if he tries anything I just might open up the can of whoop ass that I owe him."

"Just make sure you don't forget that original me plus if you did the opposite it wouldn't be fair to Sierra who is actually your daughter." Clone Danny said as Ember disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Skull Island

"Man this is boring, I haven't had a good hunt in a while. Plus why did Ember have to end our friends with benefits relationship? Man she is an awesome lay what I wouldn't give to be able to have her again." Skulker said out loud only for a whirlwind of flames to appear.

At first, Skulker had a smile on his face when he saw the flames swirl into existence, which turned to a wicked grin when he saw Danny.

"You came back to me, and you even brought me my greatest prey. You must really want me back if you did that." Skulker said with a smile.

"Wrong dipstick, me cheating on baby pop here was the biggest mistake of my afterlife, but I've come to let you know I am pregnant with your kid." Ember said, causing Skulker to laugh.

"That's rich, I can't have kids, in fact my body is cyber armor and I have no reproductive organs. You must be pregnant with his child!" Skulker said, only for Ember to make the laser appear and point it at Skulker.

"Does this look like one of baby pop's powers to you? Baby pop can't make lasers come out of his skin this way, but you can. When a female ghost is pregnant she gains the powers of the father for the length of her pregnancy!" Ember said in disgust.

"Now Skulker, as you can see she has the power of your suit, so the child is yours. So, are you going to be a father to your child or will I have to make sure you don't become a dead beat dad?" Danny said causing Skulker to laugh.

"Oh please what would you know about being a dad? You have been with that Latina girl for the past 7 years and last I checked she hasn't been knocked up with your child." Skulker said causing Ember to glare at him.

"Skulker weather you like it or not, I am pregnant with your child, and you know how it is in the ghost zone. The laws on parenting are extremely strict on the fathers of children. So you will be a father to your child, do I make myself clear?" Ember said in a no nonsense tone.

"Please why should I be a father to a child that I don't want? Besides if I off you and the runt now I won't have to worry about that, now will I?" Skulker said as he fired a laser at Ember only for Danny to block the attack.

Skulker seeing this went into hunter mode, however, he lost a lot of nerve when he saw Danny's insane looking smile. Ember sees this same smile and for once shivered.

"Skulker you should run now. I have seen that look before, and when Baby pop has it on his face he is really pissed and he's out for blood." Ember warned.

"Please I will…" Skulker never got the chance to finish what he was going to say as Danny made his move and proceeded to go to work on him.

Skulker tried to defend himself, but Danny on top of things never gave him the chance. Within less than a minute, Skulker's cyber armor is completely destroyed, and Danny has the real Skulker in the palm of his hand.

"You attack a pregnant woman, your attempt to end the mother of our kids, but worst of all you tried to make my daughter a bastard! You better be glad that you are the father of the child inside of her womb, and that I don't want to see it grow up without it's father. Otherwise I would end you right now!" Danny said in a cold and deadly tone.

"If you love her so much why don't you be the father of her kid and get with her. Ember was nothing more than a piece of ass to me. To me she was wham bam thank you ma'am. I won't be the father of that child even if it is mine!" Skulker said causing Danny glare to harden and his hand to glow.

"I am warning you Skulker I already have plenty of reasons to waste you for good, however since you are going to be a father, I won't. However that doesn't mean I can't beat you to within an inch of your afterlife Skulker, and that is exactly what I will do from now on unless you swear on your afterlife you will be a father to your child!" Danny replied causing Skulker to laugh.

"Oh god this is rich. You are fighting for someone who has betrayed you to sleep with me, and to add injury to insult she is knocked up with my child. If I didn't know any better I would say you were in love with her. If that is the case and I know it is do me a favor. Take her back to her place and fuck her brains out, though I doubt that will make her forget about me." Skulker said only to feel his skin burn.

"Skulker, Ember didn't make that child alone, and even though I am not in love with her anymore I will be damned if her child will grew up without it's father. You will be the father to your child even if I have to make you!" Danny said causing Skulker to laugh.

"This is so rich even though you are torturing me, it is so funny to see you fight for a ho who will spread her legs to someone so easily. You two would make the perfect couple, the slut and the fool." Skulker said pissing Danny off while making Ember frown.

"You are right we were the perfect couple. Even though I had to worry about his first love we were the perfect couple. But I messed up by sleeping with you instead of telling my husband I needed his attention." Ember said with a sad look on her face.

"I don't care what you say, I won't take responsibility for that child in your womb. I am a hunter not a father. Why don't you ask this nut here to be the baby's father?" Skulker said knowing he would win points with Ember since he could see she wanted Danny more than him.

"No, Skulker, because that is your job, or I can send you to walker and have him keep you from ever hunting again. Walker may not like me, but the one thing he hates more than me is deadbeat parents. So what will it be? Being a father to your child and still being able to hunt? Or abandoning your child, and worrying about dropping the soap?" Danny threatened causing Skulker's green skin to turn white.

"Ok I will do it! I would rather be a father and be able to hunt then be a dead beat and in jail. Now please stop it!" Skulker pleaded causing Danny to smile.

"Ember if he doesn't keep his word, report him to Walker and he will take care of the rest. Now let's go back I been away from Sierra long enough." Danny said as Ember grabbed him and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

'As if I am going to be a father of some little bastard, not my style, but for now I am going to have to run away. I will begin packing my stuff as soon as I repair my suit.' Skulker thought to himself.

Ember's realm

No sooner did Danny get back he is flying tackled by his daughter. Danny seeing Sierra once again clinging to him couldn't help but smile at his little girl.

"Daddy, you are back, I missed you so much daddy!" Sierra said causing Danny to smile.

"The feeling is mutual Sierra. I just had to take care of some grown up business with your mother." Danny said causing Sierra to pout in a cute way.

"I don't want that woman who made you sad as my mommy! I want the green skinned lady with beautiful black hair like Daddy's to be my mommy!" Sierra said, pouting and causing pain to Ember in the process.

"Sierra I didn't care you for 5 months, and go through all the trouble of giving after birth to you to disrespect me like that!" Ember said trying to scold her which causing clone Danny to laugh.

"You didn't give birth to Sierra at all, Ember. You may have carried her, but you never gave birth to her!" Clone Danny countered. "Besides it was all Danny this time around when it came to raising her. When you had no clue that Sierra was your daughter you did more for her then. As for you Danny, our Arabian Goddess is waiting for us."

Ember, upon hearing this once again, felt as if she was having her heart ripped out of her chest.

"No Babypop, please just forget about her and stay with me. I know you still feel something for me. Let what you feel for me come back so we can get off the rocks and have a happy afterlife together. I know I was wrong for cheating on you, and I know I was wrong for not telling you that I was lonely but please don't do this to me. Don't you see the pain you are causing me?" Ember pleaded causing Clone Danny to laugh once again.

"Caused you pain? That is a good one Ember. Do you know how many crimes you have committed yet you never been punished for them until now? If you have forgotten I will refresh your memory. Crime #1 kidnapping. When my original had amnesia you kidnapped him and made him think you were his girlfriend when in reality you know he would have never done this. However when Danny was found 2 months later and you confessed what did he do? He stayed by your side and you were never punished for you kidnapping crime. I mean sure you two were truly in love, but you not only hurt those who cared about Danny, but my using his state of memory loss you effectively stole him from Desiree there." Clone Danny started.

"When baby pop had his memory back he still choose me so I don't see how that part is relevant." Ember countered.

"It is relevant because I know for a fact that my original was going to ask her to be his secret girlfriend right before he lost his memory!" Clone Danny answered. "But let's get on to your second crime that you got off the hook for, when you decided to rear your jealous head trying to get Danny back when he finally decided to get with Desiree. The two of you fought and you were going to go so far as to end her when Danny said not to. Because you didn't listen, and Sierra of that time saw you in a bad light." Clone Danny continued.

"I was punished for that you fool! Danny rejected me and started dating Desiree so how wasn't I punished for that?" Ember asked.

"The answer is simple you couldn't leave well enough alone and went back into the past to change this. As a result you decided to do the right thing, and since past Danny felt sorry for you he gave you back your family as well as erased everyone's memory but mine, which leads to your most recent crime. Instead of telling Danny that you were lonely and needed some attention you left him in the dark while you had an affair with Skulker for 5 years! If it wasn't for Danny running into the box ghost who told him about this you would have gotten away with this crime for the sole purpose that knowing you, when you learn the truth you would have done Danny, and claimed he was having another kid. Also sense you never lost Danny's powers it would be easy to use them to make it look like it was his. Now you are finally getting your punishment for your crimes and now once again you want another chance. What happens if Danny were to give you another chance and you screwed up again? Then what would you ask for another chance again?" Clone Danny asked not giving Ember any mercy.

"You are right I have made some horrible mistakes. However I am only a ghost and ghosts as well as humans make mistakes it is what makes us what we are. However, a good marriage when the people are committed to each other can overcome anything, and we have been through a lot together baby pop, so please don't let the flame that is our marriage go out." Ember pleaded.

"Ember we have no marriage remember? That expired and we can never get married again. The best we could hope for would be a boyfriend girlfriend relationship if anything." Danny said causing Ember to smile and Clone Danny to face palm himself.

"If it means being with you I would gladly be your girlfriend Danny." Ember said causing Danny to stop.

"Ember I never said I would get back with you. Ember I love you, but I am not in love with you anymore. I will help you and make sure that Skulker is in your life to raise his child with you, and I will bring Sierra with me so she can visit you, but as for us being together that was over the moment you decided not to talk with me about feeling lonely, and find what you needed elsewhere. When you did that you choose Skulker over me and our daughter just like when you ignored me when I told you not to end Desiree when Sierra was watching. That is something I can't and will not forgive." Danny said in a serious tone. "Clone me, Sierra it is time for us to go now. Ember you take care of yourself."

Ember then watched as Sierra, and both Danny's disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

No sooner did Danny leave than did Kitty and Penelope came in.

"Ember I am proud of you, for keeping your word about being a mom for your daughter. So tell me has Danny seen you in a new light?" Penelope asked.

"I am pregnant with Skulkers kid." Ember said causing both Penelope and Kitty to gasp.

"But how is it possible? He is only a runt inside a suit of armor how could he get you pregnant?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, but the power of his armor is within me. I can see where baby pop is in my mind and right now as well as activate all the powers of Skuler's suit." Ember said as she felt a jet pack come out of her back.

"Did you tell Skulker about this?" Penelope asked.

"Yes he knows, and baby pop went with me to make sure he would take care of his child. Oh god I wish I never slept around on him and told him how I felt. If I did I wouldn't be here now." Ember said with sadness.

"There is only one being who can grant that, and I'm afraid that being is your rival who would never grant that wish since she finally has Danny for herself." Penelope stated.

"Is it wrong for me to want Baby pop to be the one who raises this child then for his actually father? I mean baby pop had to threaten him to even take responsibility." Ember asked.

"If I was in your shoes I would rather have Danny as my child's father as well. I've seen him only one day with that little girl, and I can tell that she is receiving his full love. But then again just about any woman in the ghost zone who is looking for father material would try to snag Danny for themselves." Kitty answered.

"No offense girlfriend, but if I wasn't your friend, and wasn't already in love with my man If I wanted a good baby father I would take him for myself." Penelope answered honestly.

Ember was about to speak again when a third person came and spoke.

"Hello I am Erika Spectra, no relation to Penelope Spectra." Erika said in a business tone.

Ember looked at the woman and wouldn't have believed her if she wanted to. She was an exact copy of Penelope with the exception of her suit, and hair being blue instead of red.

"From what I heard about you and Danny, things are looking grim for you. However with the information I have I can give you a winning plan. It won't be pretty, but it will get results." Erika said causing Ember to smile.

"I want baby pop back, and if this means I can get him back I will do anything I need to." Ember said seriously.

Desiree's realm at this exact moment

Danny and Sierra can be seen playing a game of Pattie cake when Desiree came into the room. Upon seeing the scene Desiree couldn't help but feel more attracted to Danny then she was before.

'I loved him before, but seeing him being such a devoted father is such a turn on for me. But I won't make the same mistakes Ember did with Danny.' Desiree thought to herself.

However, no sooner did Desiree think this did a whirlwind of flames appeared. Desiree turned her hand into a claw and is about to attack, until she sees the girl in front of her is not Ember. Said girl upon seeing Danny does the first thing that comes to mind and does the human projectile act avoiding Sierra and tackling Danny.

"Daddy, oh Daddy I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in 7 years." The girl said causing Danny, Sierra, and Desiree to gasp.

Upon seeing the girl Danny instantly knows who she is and gasps.

"Sierra is it really you?" Danny asked the older girl.

"Yes Daddy you remember me, as you guessed I am what my half pint self will look like in 7 years. But I don't have a time to go back to. So is it possible that I can stay with you? Please daddy?" Fourteen year old Sierra asked.

"Get your hands off my Daddy! He is my daddy not yours! I am his little girl!" 7 year old Sierra said in cute pouting tone.

"Sierra I am you just an older version of you. If you don't want to end up like me with daddy then you will share Daddy with me so we can save him." 14 year old Sierra said catching Desiree's attention.

"Ok speak, older Sierra, what is the threat to the man I love, and how can we prevent it?" Desiree asked.

Stage out

Ember/Kixen chat

Ember: Seriously you make me pregnant with Skulker's kid? But he is only a runt in a suit of armor. He didn't even have real XXXX! So how could he knock me up?

Kixen: Ember you are in the ghost zone where there are ghosts who have all kinds of powers, don't you think it is possible for one who shouldn't have kids to have them? I mean look at the lunch lady for example. She should have menopause, but yet she had box lunch with the box ghost.

Kitty: Kixen has a solid point there Ember. But Kixen seriously why not just have Danny come back to her?

Desiree: Because she did cheat on him and would have left him in the dark. Remember Danny did tell her not to keep any more secrets from him and to listen to him. Plus the fact she did keep this secret for 5 years would tend to piss someone off.

Danny: I don't know about my character in this story, but if it were me and she told me right away I would have been upset, but for the sake of our child I would forgive her and stay with her. However if it was 5 years like in this story I would have done the same thing.

Ember: by the way what is with the older Sierra? What does she bring to the story?

Kixen: A nice plot twist. But then again mostly everyone was expecting it since she has been a guest star in the Ember/Kixen chats. But on another note I am not dragging your character into the mud completely Ember. Your character basically in this story is a young woman who didn't want to grow up in some ways. When Danny had to take care of Sierra he grew up and became a father to his daughter while you stayed in the same place mostly. Now you like Danny are beginning to do the same thing. Plus Don't forget this story has you and Danny as the main characters. You never know Danny might take you back at the end of this.

Kitty: The story does look like it is turning out to be that Ember. I mean your character is growing up, and Danny is slowly but surely getting closer to you.

Sierra: No Kixen please let Daddy stay with Desiree I want Daddy to be happy not sad! (Uses Sad soulful eyes)

Kixen: Sierra there isn't any grantee that this will be the ending. The story is still young and fresh so it can go either way depending on what I create.

14 year old Sierra: Kixen would like to thank all those who have been reading this story, all those who favored it and decided to follow it. Also a spoiler for you all this is that last one there will be no more sequels! Kixen would also like to apologize for making you wait so long, but says that is better to have a story beta read then post it fresh from the oven. Lastly R and R people.


	5. warnings and court plans

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original characters without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of On the rocks.

Desiree's realm

So tell me older Sierra why is my Danny in danger?" Desiree asked wanting to know.

"This trial that comes up won't go well. I don't remember all of the details, but my ectoplasm mother wins." 14 year old Sierra said causing everyone to gasp.

"That makes no scene whatsoever. How can Danny lose when he is the one who you adore? He knows you better then he knows himself. Something is off." Desiree said with a frown.

"Whatever it was, daddy lost, and he ended up having to live with Ember once again. Daddy took care of me like he always does, but something happened between the two of them. Then daddy's eyes turned red once again, along with his hair burned like Embers. Before I knew it the daddy I knew and loved vanished forever. Not even my healing powers could revert the change. It was then that he went off on a rampage killing and destroying nearly everything.

"What happened to me and Ember older Sierra?" Desiree asked.

"Ember met her end upon daddy becoming his evil self. As for you Desiree you ended your existence when dark daddy pushed his abuse too far. For whatever reason he wouldn't kill us since unlike the first version he had us burned into his heart. However that didn't stop the horrible screams I heard from you or the tears from flowing out of your eyes as dark daddy repeatedly hurt and abused you. It was then that you came to me one day, and asked me to wish myself back to this time, and prevent this. It was after I did this that I saw you end yourself. I remember what your last words were. Tell the Danny that we both love that I love him, and make sure this never happens." 14 year old Sierra said causing everyone including 7 year old Sierra to gasp.

"You are story telling! Daddy would never hurt the ones he cares for! He promised to protect us with his life and afterlife!" 7 year old Sierra said to her older self.

"Half pint, you are right. The daddy we see right now would never do this to those he loves. That evil version of him made no such promise. However, there is more. When I got back to this time uncle Clocky made it so that no one could change the time stream other then himself. So this is it. We are playing for all the marbles here. If daddy becomes that monster here too, then we won't be able to change it. I don't want that dark future to become permanent even if it means I will fade from existence." 14 year old Sierra said while embracing Danny.

"Don't worry Sierra, I won't let it happen. If it becomes to pass I will…"

"You will do no such thing Danny! I won't lose you now that I am one trial away from have you as my own! I want a family with the man I love, and without you that would be impossible!" Desiree said adamantly.

"No daddy don't even think about doing something like that! Who would love me and protect me if you did that? Promise me daddy that you no matter what happens you will always protect us." 7 year old Sierra said causing Danny to smile.

"Sierra that goes without saying. You know you are my everything." Danny said causing 7 year old Sierra to pout.

"Still make the promise to me. If what my older self says is true, you still didn't protect us so promise me that you will do everything in your power to protect us!" 7 year old Sierra said in cute yet serious voice.

"Ok Sierra I promise that I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure everyone I love is kept safe. I won't let the future go horribly wrong like it did for you older self." Danny said causing his three ladies to smile.

Ember's realm at the next day

"Erika that is the lowest thing I could ever do even to baby pop." Ember said causing Erika to frown.

"While it is the lowest thing you can do, with the way everything is stacked against you your options are limited. Danny has the parental advantage over you with Sierra, as well as the faithfulness factor since you did cheat on him with Skulker. However, there is something else written in the rules of the ghost zone that can also help you as well. In the event that one of the married partners has an affair if the person involved in this affair get's pregnant and the person goes deadbeat then the other person involved will have to help raise the child on the ectoplasm parent's terms." Erika said causing Ember to sigh.

"You mean that if Skulker was to go deadbeat on me, baby pop would have to help raise his child on my terms?" Ember asked.

"Yes the law of the ghost zone states this. However, since your ghost zone wedding went null and void it can't be used." Erika answered.

"Well Erika check if it will still apply to anyone who has a kid weather they are dating or are previously dating in Ember's case." Kitty said causing Erika to scan though the books with her unique ghost abilities.

"Yes due to this case happening many years before us, it became ghost zone law that if such a thing happens that the child will be raised by the boyfriend or girlfriend if they have a child with you. But then again your situation is extreme unique. Never has a after death parted person ever come back for this to happen. Hopefully the judge if worst comes to worst will vote in your favor. But then again this can only happen if Skulker actually goes deadbeat or after death parts him." Erika answered.

"After what Danny said and did to him I highly doubt Skulker will run away from his responsibility Ember. But in all honestly I would feel a lot better if it was Danny raising the child in your womb. At least we know Danny will love the child and raise it without being forced to. I mean look at what he has done with Sierra." Kitty said remembering the touching scene.

"We need to go to Skull island to talk with Skulker as well. Even though Danny did scare him into doing what should come naturally, he might try to run away." Ember said causing Johnny who has been silent the entire time to finally speak.

"Ok I have been silent for long enough, and if you banish me for saying this then so be it. First if Skulker runs away from this, then he can't call himself a man. I mean sure I have my faults, but if I ever knocked you up kitten, I would be there for our child. I mean sure I would be scared, but if anything I would ask Danny for some tips since he is the experienced parent in our group." Johnny started.

"Yeah that and if you tried to run Kitty would hunt you down and banish you forever." Ember added.

"Kitten wouldn't have to do that since I would follow in the little dude's example. But besides that Ember, what you are doing here is extremely low. I thought you were better then this. First you cheat on Danny and leave him in the dark for 5 years, and what is worse is you weren't even woman enough to tell Danny that you were doing this, He had to find out from the box ghost! Now you are trying to find some loophole to make it so he has to take care of Skulker's kid when it should be his choice if he wants to do that?" Johnny said causing Ember and Kitty to glare at him.

"Normally I would be scared right now but…"

"Shut up already! I get enough from that fucking home wreaking clone with it's own personally! I don't want to hear it from you!" Ember said just before unleashing Danny's ghostly wail on Johnny.

Johnny seeing this coming went intangible to avoid getting it by Ember's sound attack. Johnny was about to speak again when Kitty spoke up first.

"Johnny you know I love you, but if you mention one word of this to Danny, I will make sure you are banished for good." Kitty said causing Johnny to flinch.

"Why Kitten, you know what Ember is doing is wrong, and beneath any of us. Plus why would you banish the one you love for good?" Johnny started.

"I know that Johnny, but there is a child involved, and…"

"Skulker needs to man up and take care of his kid. What Danny did yesterday shouldn't even be needed to make him take his responsibility. Besides Danny isn't even with Ember and yet you want him to take care of a kid that isn't his just because he is father of the year?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny I know it isn't right, but if worse comes to worse Ember's child is going to need a father, and with the law the way it is now, Danny can be held to take care of that child since he does already has a child with Ember. Besides Ember needs Danny back in her life and as her friend I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Kitty said causing Johnny to frown.

"Banish me for saying this, but from what I heard from in the ghost zone, Danny is with his first love, and upon winning this trial they will start dating." Johnny said causing Erika to raise an eye brow.

"You mean he isn't dating her right now? Also do you know if she is pregnant with his child?" Erika asked digging for information.

"No he isn't dating her. From what I know if worse comes to worst and he loses which I doubt will happen, he will return back and come be with his daughter. The little dude may love Desiree, but as we all know he puts Sierra in front of everyone including himself." Johnny answered causing Ember to smile at the thought yet sigh at the same time.

'If only I spoke with baby pop and told him that I was lonely then this wouldn't have happened.' Ember thought to herself.

Ember was about to say something when Penelope stepped into her realm with a grim look on her face.

"I just came from Skulker's realm, and Skulker wasn't there. However he did leave this for you Ember." Penelope said handing the letter to Ember.

_Ember, I don't care what that whipped former husband said to me, I won't be taking care of no child. I am a hunter not a dad, and I will never be a dad even if the kid is mine. You better get that fool of yours to take care of it because I won't be doing it. Good luck with the little bastard in your womb._

From your favorite lover Skulker.

"That scum bag! Running away from his responsibility! I wish he was here right now so I could kick his can!" Johnny said feeling the rage of this.

"Get in line Johnny. However, with the law the way it is now, since Danny was married to Ember at one point, the responsibility will fall on him and the law is on Ember's side." Kitty said.

"Wait a minute I thought that they were going to court to get Sierra from him." Johnny said causing Erika to smile.

"We won't have to. In that case it would be like hitting an beehive with a stick and hoping not to get stung. However, with this one Ember will win and Danny will be the one to take care of his child when the baby is born." Erika answered.

"This is a blessing for everyone. Danny will be back where needs to be, Ember will have the chance to get herself and Danny off the rocks, and Ember's unborn child will have a real man as a father." Kitty is in a cheerful tone.

"Also since it will be on my terms, he won't be seeing Desiree ever again, and he will be with me again. Everyone wins and there are no losers." Ember said finally smiling since she knew found out she was pregnant.

"There will be a few losers. What about Desiree? She has been waiting for love for the longest and now that she has a chance to be happy and you want to take it away from her." Johnny started.

"As if I care about that skank. She has been nothing but a thorn in my side even when me and baby pop were actually married. She needs to accept that I got Danny, and I am not going anywhere. I came back from the void to be with Danny, and I won't stop until everything is right!" Ember replied.

"Then what about Danny? He has done nothing wrong here and everything he has done isn't illegal and completely rational. Why are you trying to punish him?" Johnny asked.

"One of Danny traits that I would normally love about him, is working against me. He is being stubborn, and he won't give me the chance to make this right. Besides I am not punishing him I am just making him see the light he once saw before again." Ember countered.

"That is because you cheated on him for 5 years! If Kitty was having an affair with Danny for 5 years and I found out from someone else I would be pissed off with Kitty like Danny is with you too." Counter argued.

"Johnny I am going to do this, and when it is all said and done, baby pop will be where he needs to be and away from that bad influence on not only him but Sierra as well." Ember finished.

"I thought you couldn't sink any lower Ember, but I was wrong. You have sunk to an even lower low then before. First using your first born to try and get Danny back, now your unborn child. I am surprised Kitty didn't punch you out again. I would slap you but you are pregnant with a child!" Johnny said with disgust.

"All is fair in love and war Johnny, and I love Baby pop. I won't lose him to anyone especially not Desiree! Besides why would I want someone who doesn't even want to be the father raise the kid when I can have someone I know that will love the child do it?" Ember countered with plenty of confidence..

"I can't even be in this room with you anymore. I have my ways, but this sickens me. Also for the record, I hope that Desiree convinces him to throw caution to the wind and gets knocked up with his kid. That way you couldn't take him from her. Plus you would still be with him if you never cheated!" Johnny said as he was about to ride off only to be blocked by Penelope, Kitty, Ember, and Erika.

"Sorry Johnny but we can't have you being a Benedict Arnold on us." Erika stated.

"Plus as we all know Ember needs Danny in more ways then one. Danny is willing to fight for Ember, but he won't get back with her. this could be the push that they need to rekindle the spark of love they once had." Kitty added.

"I swear you are being delusional. Ember instead of going to Danny and saying 'Baby pop I am lonely could you please share some of the attention you are giving Sierra with me' You went and spread your legs for Skulker." Johnny said with disgust.

"So I cheated on you and you took me back!" Kitty said causing Johnny to laugh.

"One you didn't sleep with him. Second you didn't get pregnant with his kid. Also he came to me and made you realize that you still had feelings for me back then." Johnny countered again.

"Which is what we are trying to do right now. Danny admits that he loves me, but he isn't in love with me. Plus Danny wouldn't go to such lengths to make sure Skulker is in my child's life if he didn't care." Ember added.

"It is because you are Sierra's mother. As for why he is helping you, my guess is so you don't have to go through what he went through willingly because he thought you were gone." Johnny replied.

"Well then why doesn't he just get back with Ember, and raise this child along with Sierra if he wants to make sure of this? It is quite obvious Skulker wants nothing to do with Ember even though she is knocked up with his child." Penelope said turning the table to Johnny.

"Ghost zone law states that the father of the child has no say in the matter. If he is the father, then he has to be there for his child. We all know this, yet you are trying to give Skulker a way out because you want Danny to raise his child. You are abusing the law Ember, and it isn't right! You are once again thinking of yourself more then the child in your womb." Johnny said causing Kitty to slap him.

"Ember is thinking of that child in her womb! You heard it yourself, Skulker doesn't want to be the dad of his own child, plus he even split so he wouldn't have to take responsibility! What kind of father is that to a child? With Ember's options now, she has the options of Skulker and Danny, and we all know that Danny is a wonderful father to his little girl as he always puts her before anyone else. This child would also benefit more from having Danny raise it then Skulker who is the actual father!" Kitty hissed.

"I can't deny that the child would be better in Danny's care, however the law state that Skulker is the one who is to do this not Danny! Also since Skulker is still existing, Danny should have the choice on weather he wants to be there for this child since it isn't his! Now for you Ember, you do have Skulker's powers, and from what I know he has the power to find anyone or anything he wants with his suit's locating ability. Since you have that power why not just locate him, get Danny, and bring him back? There is no place he can hide from you now so why not just do that instead of trying to pin Danny with this child?" Johnny stated.

"I want baby pop back with me! Finding Skulker and bringing him back will hinder that! However, with Skulker out of the picture Danny will have to come back to me on my terms, and with the law working for me, I can have Danny and daughter back, and have baby pop around to help raise this child in my womb the right way." Ember answered.

"You are extremely pathetic Ember. I can't even stand to be in the same room as you right now. But before I go I am going to the bathroom." Johnny said causing everyone else to go into defensive mode.

"I won't let you ruin Ember's shot at getting Danny back Johnny. I love you, but Ember needs Danny back, and thanks to him being so stubborn Ember is suffering. You can go to the bathroom, but you aren't leaving this realm!" Kitty hissed.

"Ember brought it on herself the moment she let her actions speak louder then words." Johnny said just before he went into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Don't worry my realm is on lockdown for now. Johnny won't be able to get out of here as long as I will it." Ember replied unaware that Johnny has a plan of his own.

"Ok shadow, they will know if I leave, but they won't if you do. I need you to get this to Pandora. She will give Danny the heads up. I won't let him be conned into taking care of a child that isn't his if he doesn't want to." Johnny said as he handed the paper to shadow who took it and went down the drain.

'They will eventually figure out that I used my shadow to do something so for now I will turn out the lights in the bathroom and fake diarrhea to give shadow time to get away from here.' Johnny thought to himself.

Johnny is able to stay in the bathroom for about 15 minutes until Ember starts banging on the door with rage.

"Get out of the fucking bathroom Johnny! I need to use it!" Ember hissed causing Johnny to open the door.

"Ok I am getting out already, could you please open the door as well so I can go for a ride?" Johnny asked.

"Nice try, I may be feeling sick, but I am not stupid." Ember said not noticing that Johnny's shadow is missing.

"Fine since you don't trust me, how about I take my Kitten with me?" Johnny said causing Ember to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine then. Kitty I know he is your boyfriend, but make sure he doesn't try anything. If you have to banish him, bring him back and do it again until the court date starts." Ember said in a moody tone.

"Ok Ember, and Johnny no funny business!" Kitty said in a serious tone.

"Why would I? You are more powerful then me." Johnny said as he grabbed Kitty while Ember opened her realm

Desiree's realm

"Danny we need to talk about what is going to happen after you win this battle for Sierra." Desiree said in a serious tone.

"What is there to talk about? Once I win this by a landslide, I will keep my daughter in my custody, and by doing so I will prevent that dark future the older version of Sierra told us about." Danny said causing Desiree to sigh.

However, before Desiree could speak a loud crash could be heard from the outside of her realm. Thinking it could be the worse Danny flew towards where he heard the crash only to see the last three people he is expecting to see.

"Oh my god, there are two Danny's which of you is the real deal?" Sam asked.

As if to answer is question the faux clone began to fade, and within moments he is gone for good leaving only the original Danny.

"Oh great, Ember had to accept that condition that if me and the clone met that it would vanish." Danny said causing Sam to gasp.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long, but real life and writers block will get to you. Not much to say but R and R.


End file.
